


Like a baby - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Hale - Freeform, Baby Liam, Breastfeeding, Derek Hale - Freeform, F/M, Liam Dunbar Hale (adopted), Momma Hale - Freeform, Pack Mom, Pack Mom Reader, Teen Wolf, liam dunbar - Freeform, sub!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Liam comes home from School one day and sees Y/N - his mom for all intents and purposes breastfeeding his new baby brother, Alex and he can't help but feel a little jealous but he soon plucks up the courage to ask her hoping she'll say yes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got this request as a prompt on tumblr and it got me thinking so I gave it my best shot. It's a little similar to my All you need is love series but I wrote it anyway. Enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: "Hi lovely, I love your fics on ao3 and wondered if I could drop a request? Could you write an imagine where the reader is a motherly figure to Liam and one day he comes home from school to find the reader nursing his new baby sibling and he watches and soon asks if he can try nursing too. The reader is a little skeptical at first but she let's him and I'll leave the rest to you. Thanks hun x"

• Y/N's point of view •

It was a day like any other. Liam was at school until 4pm and then after that Derek would be waiting outside the school to pick him up and bring him home back to our loft. After Liam's horrendous year with his parents, Derek and I stepped in and adopted the young beta as our own. It wasn't long until he moved into the loft with us and soon started calling us mom and dad. Hearing him call me "mom" made my heart melt but Derek on the other hand needed a little time to adjust but he soon accepted him as his own smiling and affectionately ruffling the young beta's sand coloured hair whenever he'd call him dad. Up until recently Derek and I were adjusting at becoming parents (again) as it had been a little over a week since we had brought home the newest edition to the Hale family. Liam's little brother, Alexander. 

One cool October evening, I was casually sitting around on the couch at the loft waiting for my other little wolf to return home from School. Derek had left earlier that afternoon to run errands in town for me and said he'd pick up Liam on the way home. 

After being fed, Alex slept for most of the day so after lunch I managed to clean up the loft keeping the fire place roaring with warmth as the evenings started to turn cold and even prepped a little snack for Liam knowing he'd be hungry when he got home. I got a text from Derek saying he'd drop Liam off shortly and go pick up dinner for later that evening. I sat beside Alex's moses basket that stood beside the arm of the couch and leaned over carefully stroking his cheek with my finger tip watching his sleep but it wasn't long until the little one started wailing for his next meal. 

A few minutes passed and I had Alex nursing against my chest until the loft door slid open and in came Liam.   
"Hi baby, how was school?" I asked immediately smiling up at him watching him take his backpack off and slump down on the couch tiredly.   
"It was ok, the usual", he replied leaving the living room to freshen up and change into his sweats for the evening to feel more comfortable. He came back to the living room and sat across from me watching in awe at his little brother resting against his mom's chest and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Liam knew it was silly but deep down he had always wanted to feel the same sense of closeness to Y/N. After all she was the only mother he had ever known. She took him in to the loft and raised him as her own - being there for him when he needed help with his shift and even his homework. 

He watched his little brother rest his tiny head against Y/N's chest as she held him tight in her arms.   
Liam knew it was different for Alex because he was a baby who needed his mom but Liam needed her too. Even though he wasn't a baby, he was still only 15 and Y/N was the only mother he'd ever known and he wanted to feel that way too. 

After Alex had finished his meal, he had fallen asleep again so she placed him back in the basket beside her and placing a kiss to his cheek.   
"Liam? Baby, you ok?" She continued to ask him.   
"What?", he blushed pulled out of him thoughts and nodded. Y/N pat the seat next to her and beta made his way over. She wrapped an arm around him, ran her fingers lightly through his soft sand coloured hair and kissed his forehead lovingly.   
"Are you ok, honey?", she asked looking down at him slightly concerned. He blushed and nodded so desperately wanting to ask her if he could try feeding too but scared she'd say no.   
"Sweetheart, you can talk to me. You know that right? What is it? What's on your mind?", she continued to ask him. Liam breathed in a deep breath and plucked up the courage. He was going to ask.   
"Can I...Can I try that too?", he mumbled softly into his lap playing with his thumbs.   
"Try what, sweetie? Feeding your brother?" She asked him but he shook his head still blushing.   
"Can I feed too, mom?" he asked looking up at her thinking she'd be mad but her Y/C/E were soft and she soon figured out what he was asking slightly taken aback. He noticed the change in her expression and looked back down into his lap. Y/N put her fingers under his chin and gently lifted his face so he was looking at her.   
"Why do you want to feed, sweetie? You're a big boy." she cooed down at him gently stroking his cheek with her thumb.   
"Because...because I like the way you hold Alex to your chest and make him feel safe and warm and I never had that with my real mom and I just wanted..." he trailed off tearing up as his voice began to crack and he began to shrink in his seat realization dawning on him at his ridiculous request. 

Hearing Liam practically pour his heart out broke her heart. The poor baby just wanted to feel loved and safe just like his little brother. She knew it was slightly weird but she couldn't deny Liam her love so she pulled the upset beta into her arms and held him in her arms just like Alex when he cried.   
"Please mommy..." She heard him mumble again. She gently rocked the beta in her lap and stroked his forearm attempting to calm him down first constantly reassuring him that he's ok and that shes there for him.   
"Oh my sweet sweet little one. I'm so sorry, I didn't understand but now I do. You just want to feel safe and warm and loved like your brother when mommy feeds him right?" She cooed at him wiping away his tears as he nodded. She could see Liam falling deeper and deeper and into a submissive state. They way she cooed at him and called herself "mommy" was like a button being pressed within him and the little beta hid his face against her warm breast breathing in her scent and whined wanting the same treatment as his new little brother. 

Y/N couldn't help but find him absolutely adorable balled up in her lap whining to be fed. She placed a loving kiss to his forehead and hushed him in her arms calming him down first.   
"Baby, mommy will let you feed but you need to calm down first ok? Good boy. Concentrate on your breathing, baby." She continued to coo at him. Once she was happy with his breathing slowly going back to normal she granted Liam his wish. 

She adjusted the little beta in her lap so he was laying down on his side in her lap his face pressed against her warm breast as he breathed in her scent already smelling the milk. His legs stretched out on the sofa comfortably as he was eagerly waiting. 

She placed a kiss to his forehead and briefly pulled away from the beta adjusting her shirt and began unclipping the front of her nursing bra as she took out her breast closest to Liam and gave him a smile of acceptance and reassurance. Once he had her approval, Liam didn't waste any time nuzzling close to her breast before taking her large nipple that was dripping white pearls into his mouth and began suckling hungrily releasing the flow of fresh warm milk as he hummed in content. 

Y/N ran her fingers through his hair watching him so content in her arms as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the flow of milk humming with delight every so often. She reached down and placed a kiss to his cheek smiling at the sweet beta who wanted nothing more but the love and affection he was starved off from his birth mother.   
"Slowly baby, slowly. I'm right here", she giggled continuing to coo down at him in her lap.   
"Such a little cutie", she teased him as he looked up at her with his big, beautiful baby blue eyes as a red blush appeared on his cheeks making her giggle.   
"Mommy has two little hungry babies to feed now", she continued to tease him to which he hummed protesting her baby talk. She began rubbing gently circles on his tummy as he finished feeding laying comfortably in her arms his eyes starting to droop as he fought the urge to fall asleep.   
"Ssssh ssshh sssh, don't fight it. Close your eyes and rest, baby" she told him stroking his cheek with her thumb and placing a kiss to his forehead.   
"Mommy", she heard him mumble sleepily as she looked down in to her lap and saw that it had taken Liam less than a few minutes to fall asleep. She placed one last kiss to his cheek and eyed Alex's spare blue pacifier on the table and had a thought. She picked it up and gently rubbed the teat against Liam's bottom lip seeing if he'd welcome it to which he did and began suckling as he curled up tighter into her lap. She gently pulled the pacifier away from him after a few minutes and saw that his mouth was still working a suckling motion even without it. A wave of love and protection washed over her seeing Liam curled up in her lap so small and so innocent. Even if he was 15, he was still her baby and ever since the day she had him move in to the loft, she had vowed to give him everything always being there to take care of him and give him what he needed. She wrapped her arms around him holding him close to her chest as she rest her cheek against his head listening to his soft snores and continued to gently stroke his forearm as he slept peacefully. You might even say, he slept like a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a while. Thank you to everyone who have been leaving me lots of kudos. I'm a little all over the place at the moment as I have some chapters I'm working on and others which I've had to put a hold on because of how hectic university has become but I'm slowly getting there. I quite liked this request so I gave it a go.
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
